qq847fandomcom-20200214-history
My sister saved me from an abductor
I was about 15 when I got my first real job in West New York, NJ. My mom had sent me to live with my sister who was 13 years older than me, and she and I had recently gotten into a huge argument, so much so that we hadn't spoken in over a week. Because of our argument, I ended up taking the bus to work that week. This place had a lot of people coming in and out, and I served coffee and pastries for the customers. I had just moved to NJ from Florida, and I've always been a relatively nice person, smile and conversationally friendly. Well, apparently, I left an impression on some man who hung around during the day to talk to me and just generally wait for me to get off. Again, I was 15 and he must've been in his 40's. I kept working, and as the hours passed he would come and go always checking in and seeing if I was almost done. I specifically remember him asking me questions about when I was getting off, do I live close by, who was picking me up-but he seemed friendly enough so I just kept small talk throughout the day (I didn't want to be rude). Well I had a relatively short shift since I was so young, that when my time to clock out came, I tried to leave without making a big deal about it. This guy was keeping a real close eye on me and starts following me out the establishment. He wants to accompany me to my bus. He wants to make sure I'm ok. He starts grabbing me by the arm and telling me to come with him. He basically stalked me the entire day and now was his chance to make his move. At this point, I'm getting pretty scared and since this was back before I had a cellphone or texting was even invented, nor did I even have a beeper, I had no way of calling for help. I hadn't made it far from my job, I was still in their parking lot and like a bat out of hell, my sister came speeding into the parking lot MAD AS HELL. When she saw this guy pulling on me, she got even more mad. Of course she yelled at me, and said GTF in the car, then she proceeded to yell at the man who was very obviously trying to abduct me. He hauled ass and when she got in the car she just started cursing expletives. WTF were you doing with him? Etc etc. I told her what happened and she gave me the tightest hug and we both started crying. Till this day, this is the part we both couldn't understand, but she told me that as she was coming home from work that day, she had a nagging sensation to go pick me up from work. She didn't know I was working but she had the sensation that she needed to go pick me up. I worked a good 20-30 mins away from our home, she proceeded to ignore this persistence. She parked, got into the elevator and as the doors closed, something inside of her yelled or rang, all the alarms went off and she listened. She got into her car, mad as hell that she was listening to whatever gut feelings or intuition or guardian angel that was alarming her. She didn't know if I was working but sure enough, she got there JUST IN TIME.... She has never experienced something like that since or before. I don't know what to make of all that, all I know is she saved me. I quit that job shortly thereafter, and she never allowed me to ride the bus there again or leave work alone. Category:LetsNotMeet stories